


City Lights

by kyishighasthesky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from University, Takao was ready to truly begin his life, he had a new job, a new apartment and... a new love interest? Well..maybe. At the moment it seemed like more of a new enemy, but hey it was never too late to change right? </p><p>Er... right..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

Takao sighed in relief as he set the final box down, whew, bringing all his boxes one by one up to the third floor was quite the workout, perhaps he should have asked his friends for help moving in after all. Oh well, too late now. After unpacking and setting up all of his basic necessities, Takao decided to call it a night. After dinner and a shower he was quite ready for bed, however he remembered one of the biggest perks of this apartment. It had a balcony. Grabbing a blanked and wrapping it around himself, he headed for the french doors that led out to the balcony.

  
After he was outside and closed the doors behind him, he walked to the railing and leaded against it, resting his head in in his hand. He sighed in contentment as he looked over the city below him and listened to the loud city sounds and bright lights.

  
“Excuse me.” A voice said. Startled, Takao turned around, and for a moment he feared that someone had broken into his apartment, but the stranger seemed to have been sitting there for awhile. He had green hair and glasses that blocked the man's eyes from his vision. He seemed to be rather tall though he couldn't pinpoint a height while the man was sitting.

  
“I was not informed that I had to share this balcony with anyone.” The man continued. Ah, so this was his neighbor. “I would appreciate it if you left right now, though I’ll be gone tomorrow night so you may come out here then.” I took Takao a moment to gather his thoughts before he could think up a response.

  
“Sorry, I wasn't told we'd be sharing a balcony either. But, I don't mind you being out here with me.. so can I stay out here with you?” There was a silence and Takao assumed the man was weighing the options.

  
“Fine. I'm Midorima Shintaro, nice to meet you.”

  
“Takao Kazunari, nice to meet you too.” Though he was cold Midorima didn't seem like that terrible of a neighbor. If nothing else he was quite attractive, especially with the city lights illuminating his features. In the comfortable silence that followed their short exchange Takao smiled, he wasn't expecting a whole lot to change when he moved into a new apartment, but then again he could be wrong. And as the night went on and the temperature dropped the two stayed in silence and Takao was almost determined to make something interesting out of this. Determined to become close with his cold neighbor.


	2. Acquaintances?

Takao hummed quietly along to the song on the radio, slightly moving his hips to the beat as he cooked breakfast for himself, it had been about a week since he moved into his new apartment and last night he had finally unpacked the last box. Now he's officially at home. He had only seen Midorima once more after their initial encounter, the second greeting.. it hadn't gone well. Perhaps nothing was going to happen between the two of them... After finishing breakfast and cleaning up, Takao decided to take one of his favorite books out to the balcony and spend his afternoon reading in the sun. When he got outside however, it seemed Midorima had the same idea.

  
“Afternoon~” Greeted Takao, smiling brightly. Midorima gave a simple nod in return, not bothering to look up from his book. A little disappointed, Takao sat down and opened his book, slouching a bit in his seat. After that, the two sat in silence, each immersed in their own stories.

  
At 1:00pm Midorima finally closed his book and went inside to make himself lunch. At around 1:30pm, Takao did the same. Later that night, they both found themselves out on the balcony again with books in hand. They read until it became too dark to see the pages in front of them. After that they both watched... the stars... the city streets...and occasionally even risked glances at each other.

  
This routine became tradition for the two. Every Saturday became filled with books, small talk, and city lights.

  
Months rolled by and Takao learned a lot about Midorima or 'Shin-chan', as it had become. He had a thing for Zodiacs and was pleased to hear Takao was a Scorpio, he had mumbled something about their signs working well together? Shin-chan was a Cancer. He was a tad obsessive over his 'lucky items' and whenever Cancers ranked last in luck he almost refused to come out to the balcony. It was cute. In high school he had played basketball, much like Takao had. Both of them quite enjoyed talking about their old sport and every time they talked about it Takao tried to convince Midorima to pick up a basketball again so they could play together. He was always denied. Shin-chan was an aspiring writer, stuck with an office job. He was quite secretive about his writing, only making Takao even more curious about it.

  
Needless to say, the two had formed a bond, what kind of bond had yet to be decided, but it was a bond nonetheless.

  
So on Saturday, July 7th when Midorima didn't show up, Takao was very worried.


End file.
